Bad dreams (izayoixkurousagi)
by sukijan
Summary: kuro usagi was having a nightmare, now she's scared to sleep alone. *bad summary/Fluffy/ review and be nice to me./CHAPTER 2 UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1

**hi im back. this is a story that I wrote in wattpad**

 **warning : bad grammar and English**

 **enjoy**

* * *

Kuro usagi cant sleep tonight. she just had a bad dream and she hated it. kuro usagi quickly put on a jacket pajamas and ran out of her room. she wouldnt dare to sleep alone tonight. she went to the front room, hoping Asuka will allow her to sleep together.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"Asuka-san, can I come in?"

theres no answer.

"A-Asuka-san ..? '' Silence enveloped. Kuro usagi aware of the dark hallway where she stood, and then she moved to the next door, you's bed room.

"You-san? are you still awake ..?"

still no answer. Huufftt...Kuro usagi sighed in frustration.

 **DING DONG DING DONG**

The clock struck 12 times. Kuro usagi squeaked. she began to think about scary things . She re-imagined the nightmare. _There is only one room left_... she think.

she went into the other room. The room was right next to hers. kuro usagi took a deep breath.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"who's that?" a voice from the inside. kuro usagi biting her lower lip.

The door is open.

"Kuro usagi?"

There's a boy standing in front of her with a very messy blond hair.

"Izayoi-san I-" kuro usagi stopped. she saw him only wearing a yellow T-shirt and black boxer. Kuro usagi's face is burning.

"Huh?" Izayoi give her a curious look. but then he realized what is happening.

"Oooh..i understand, you're here cause' you want to see me right? Kuro usagi you're perv" Izayoi said with a smirk on his face. Her hair turns into pink.

"Im not-!"

"then what are you doing here?"

"huh? I-I ... I want to..if you ummm .." kuro usagi is nervous. She knew sleeping with Izayoi is impossible

"w-well...i had a bad dream ... and i was scared to sleep alone ..."

Izayoi raised an eyebrow. "So you want to sleep with me?"

kuro usagi's sweating"it-it's not like i want to sleep with you! it's just..everyone is asleep and I dont know what to do so I came here and ..." Izayoi could clearly see her teary eyes and sweaty face. Her face is burning.

"and if i dont?"

kuro usagi gulped, "it's okay ...i just go to another room.."

"Wait"

kuro usagi is about to go back but Izayoi hold her arm.

kuro usagi turned and looked at his face..

"I think my bed enough for both of us" he said with a gentle smile.

CONTINUED

* * *

 **Review and be nice to me**

 **-GF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad dreams**

 **SURPRISEEE~**

 **hey, me again.**

 **so this is chapter 2, enjoy**

 **desclaimer : i wish, but tatsunoko tarou own them.**

.

.

.

Kuro usagi looked around. She had never come into izayoi's room before. His room are just the same as her. But not pink and doesn't have a lot of rabbits pattern here and there. Well maybe it's not the same. There's a large closet in the corner of the room and a very large mirrors beside of it. In the right side of the mirror there is a desk with books on it. Finally, her eyes stopped on a large bed in the middle of the room.

Yes, the bed.

King-sized bed with white curtains hung, many books were scattered on top of it. He was right, the bed size was enough for both of them. Wait what? kuro usagi shook her head. She's blushing again.

"Umm...sorry for the mess. I'll tidy it up" Izayoi taking the books in the bed and move it to the desk.

"Are you researching little garden?" kuro asked as she helped him tidy up the book and then found a book entitled 'The history of little garden'. This book is very similar to the book in her closet. Wait, is it hers?

"Yeah and oh, I found it on your closet" he said smiling.

 _Right_ , thought kuro usagi.

"Izayoi-san you shouldn't have gone to my room without my permission" but he just chuckles and smirk at her. "I'm sorry, but your room was really made me curious" he put the last book on the desk.

"Just like your skirt" Izayoi grinned and play the frilly of her dress. kuro usagi squeaked and made a sound like 'eeepp' then she hit him with her paperfan. Izayoi giggled and threw himself onto the mattress.

"So, I take the right and you take the left" and then he shifted and provide space for kuro usagi. kuro usagi gulped, then walked slowly toward him and sat next to him. Izayoi raised an eyebrow.

"What is wrong with you?" then moved toward kuro usagi.

kuro usagi felt her heart would explode. she quickly looked away. "i-it's okay! dont worry, I'm okay!" as her cheeks turn as red as a tomato.

"No, you're not. Why are you hiding your face?" now their bodies touching.

"I'm all right" when she was about to turn towards Izayoi, she was shocked, the distance between the both of them is only about one centimeter. kuro usagi can't breathe, but she could see clearly how beautiful his violet eyes, and his the golden hair and lips ...

no, this can not be.

she pushed him up really hard untill he falling backward.

BAM

"Oh my god, izayoi-san! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry—"

"Dont worry, im fine." he said as he sat back again.

"Okay, now let's go to bed. it's getting late" Izayoi pulled a blanket to cover both of them. then he took one of the three pillow beside him and placed it in the middle. "This for the barrier, Is it enough?"

Kuro usagi surprised and then nodded slowly and lay down on the mattress.

"Good, because if you— '' before Izayoi could completing his words suddenly the lights go out and the sound of thunder is begin to fullfill the room. Kuro usagi screaming into blankets.

"Why is this happening ?!" she sighed.

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

.

.

"This is embarrassing ..." she said as she closed her eyes. the sound of thunder came again and is louder than the before. kuro usagi covered her ears, her body shaking. Izayoi could not see it, but he knew that kuro usagi is scared. Izayoi take their barrier pillow and threw it into the floor. he put his arms toward kuro usagi and he hugged her.

Damn, she smelled like strawberries.

Kuro usagi shocked, but then spontaneously hugged him back when another rumble came. kuro usagi is blushing, her face resting on his chest. Izayoi's body is very warm and he smells like soap. Kuro usagi looked up his face,

"You okay?" he asked. This is weird, but she can feel that he was smiling...

"Yeah..im fine now, and you're very warm Izayoi-san ..." she tightened her arms arround him.

Izayoi pulled himself down and equate his height with kuro usagi. Now their face's only a few centimeters. Kuro usagi was about going backwards but Izayoi pulled her and smashed his wamrth lips with her soft ones. Kuro usagi widen in surprise. It is a very quick kiss, now she could feel that he's grinned.

"I-Izayoi-San! Wha-what are you doing?! " she's flustered. Izayoi giggled and sniffing her hair. He pull her again and kissed her cheek. Initially she was tried to push him, but he held her arms.

"Izayoi-san?...can we sleep now?" she asked breathlessly. Izayoi stoped and kissed her forhead.

"Right, sorry. Let's go to sleep now" he said with a gentle smile. Once again, he kissed kuro usagi lips and hugged her. Kuro usagi smiled as he stroked her beautiful pink hair.

"Good night, Kuro usagi"

"Goodnight Iza—"

She felt something on her chest.

SLAP!

 **END**

* * *

 **So? what do you think? uh, english is not my mother language, so yeah. still trying with it.**


End file.
